The Five Major Kisses of Lily Evans Potter
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: The title says it all. :


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**AN: Saw DHPT! Awesomeness! Loved it! Thanks to harrypotterobsessed33 for beta-ing this! Sorry I'm sending so much at you at once!**

December 15. Lily was in her third year.

"Lily-Flower!" James Potter yelled.

"Don't call me that, Potter," Lily yelled back. Lily Evans hated James Potter. That was common knowledge.

"Yeah, leave her alone!" Severus Snape, Lily's best friend, backed her up.

"Shut up, Snivellus," James shot back, running to Lily.

He grabbed her head between his hands and leaned forward to kiss her. It was a small thing, just a quick peck on the lips, but Lily knew that she would see it as her first kiss forever. And a girl's first kiss was meant to be something special.

"James Potter!" she screamed when the shock wore off,"What the hell did you do that for?"

James whirled to face her and looked into her eyes, his hazel ones shining happily from their kiss.

"I wanted to be your first," he explained gently.

Lily stood there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. No sound came out.

"Lily?" James asked, worried.

She reached out and slapped him.

"That was for taking my first kiss," she informed him.

January 15. Lily's Fifth year

The Gryffindor common room is silent. There is one person in it at this late hour, and that is James Potter. What is the leader of the Marauders doing sitting in an empty common room at two in the morning?

He's waiting for Lily Evans, of course.

"I can't believe him!" she shouts when she enters the common room. She does not notice James.

"Believe what?' James whispers.

Somehow she hears him.

"You stupid, hot, horrible, ignorant, son of a bitch!" she screams, "How dare you insult Severus like that? What did he ever do to you?"

"He's friends with you," James replies, heart singing at the way she said 'hot'. It must have been accidental, but at least it slipped out.

"James," Lily says, collapsing in the middle of the common room, "Why? Why would he do something like that? He called me a Mudblood. I thought that we were best friends." By the time she finished that, she is sobbing on the ground in the middle of the common room.

He hesitantly goes over to her and takes her head in his lap. Slowly, almost as though he is afraid, he strokes her hair.

He looks down at the same time she looks up. They kiss, and Lily tries to forget that time, but it never works. And, secretly, she is grateful.

XXHiIlikeyoureviewXX

March 17, Lily's Fifth year

Sirius smirked at James.

"James," he said slowly, "I dare you to ask Lily Evans to marry you and kiss her, whether she says no or no."

"No or no?" Remus laughed, "That's promising."

"Alright," James smiled, "Wish me luck."

"Go luck!" Peter Pettigrew squeaked, watching that other three leave.

James burst into the common room and quickly found Lily. He ran to her and knelt down.

"Lily Something Evans, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

"Something?" Lily's best friend Alice snorted, "That shows how much you're in love with her."

"No," Lily growled, looking like she was going to murder James.

James just stood up and grabbed her, spinning her around and kissing her.

_This has been removed by the author for explicit content_. All I'll say is that James was in the infirmary for a week…or two.

XXReviewsarefoodXX

November 17, Lily's Seventh year

"Lily Flower, go out with me?" James called, in the Head Boy and Girl's tradition.

"Sure!" she called back, suddenly breaking the tradition.

He whirled to face her.

"Yes?" he asked, hazel eyes searching for something in the girl's emerald ones.

"Yes," she confirmed, leaning forward to peck him on the lips before walking back to her friends.

XXPleasefeedmeXX

_All the following are after their graduation. You may place them as you like._

The fair young maiden smiled sadly.

"Yeah," she spoke, the man reveling in the glorious tune of her voice, "I asked Sirius for you. He said he'd like a-"

"I love you," he interrupted the maiden.

"James?" she questioned softly.

He just stared at her face, taking in everything from her luscious red lips to her brilliant emerald eyes that sparkled in such a way that he couldn't look away.

Slowly those lips traveled towards his, and they kissed.

"Marry me, Lily. Please, marry me."

"James!" she said in surprise.

"Please Lily, please."

"I-yes. Yes James, I'll marry you."

He wrapped her in a passionate embrace. A young man and his maiden, in love and ready to fight for their right.

XXImhungryXX

**AN: It may be confusing, because one is in the present tense, but I think that it adds something…somehow. Anyway, as I said, reviews are food, and I'm hungry. Ish. Enough, anyway. Please! Send me reviews! Do I sound too desperate right now? Anyway, goodbye folks.**

**~Suki-Alanna**

**P.S. harrypotterobsessed33. Did I thank you? Anyway, that's my awesome HP beta.**


End file.
